Bloody Night
by Arin Cousland
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde que Rido murio en manos de Yuuki, Kaname y el resto de la clase nocturna abandono la Academia Cross, sin embargo un regreso al lugar le hara ver al sangre pura que no solo dejo a la mujer que amaba en ese lugar... varias parejas
1. Chapter 1

_Nieve… ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que la vi?... Ah… ese día… aun tengo recuerdos de ese negro día… me pregunto porque las cosas terminaron así… lo único que se… es que aunque el tiempo haya pasado… no se si al verte puedo decir con certeza que… Ya no te Amo… _

_~ Bloody Night ~ _

Años Atrás…

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tú no sabes nada!!!!!!! Nunca podrás entender su corazón!!!! Aun así… aun así… - de los ojos de aquella muchacha rubia caían dolorosas y tristes lágrimas, su rabia acumulada era posible ser visible en sus ojos… esos ojos… ¿Por qué Yuuki cada vez que veía los ojos de Ruka se sentía culpable?

Ruka-san yo…

Cállate… no necesito tu lastima – musito aun dolida pero con incipientes lagrimas, la castaña en cambio recordaba algunas imágenes de la conversación que tuvo con aquel hombre, sacudiendo su cabeza con rabia

Tú ni siquiera sabes cuan cruel puede ser… - contesto como una forma de auto respuesta así misma Yuuki, la rubia al mirarla observo la melancolía que intentaba con desesperación suprimir… ninguna de las dos se sentía cómoda, mas aun sabiendo que a algunos metros de aquella habitación estaba aquel hombre… Kuran Kaname…

¿De verdad no iras a hablar con ella? – le preguntaba preocupado el rubio mediano – Kaname…

Siempre me he preguntado… Por qué cada vez que me acerco a Yuuki esta triste… - su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, algunos fragmentos de vidrios y resina aun estaban alli, entrecerró los ojos y recordó las palabras susurradas por su amada…

"_No puedo mas… no puedo…" _

Kaname-sama esta todo listo – intervino la pelimorada con su peculiar tono, reaccionando así el castaño, el rubio en cambio prefirió guardar silencio ya que sabia que lo que fuera a decir seria en vano

Gracias Seiren… - fue lo último que dijo, de ahí en adelante ninguna palabra, ni gesto salio de él…

¿Kaname-sama no volverá… estas conciente de eso?

Lo se… es mejor así - señalo una Yuuki pálida, sus manos estaban sobrepuestas a su vientre que parecía tener un bulto, Ruka en ese momento entendió todo y simplemente salio de la habitación

Kaname-sama…

Kaname…

_Primera Noche "Reencuentro"_

10 Años Después

* Cross Gakuen… *

ah… este lugar me trae recuerdos, me pregunto si aun existirá la clase nocturna? – decía con su típico tono de voz el rubio ojiazul, la rubia que estaba detrás de él solo le tiro directo a la cabeza un papel, el chico se quedo quieto y al darse la vuelta para responderle unas cuantas cosas, vio por segundos a Ruka cuando usaba su uniforme blanco, y luego volvía a la Ruka actual, quien estaba con una falda hasta sus rodillas celeste y una blusa blanca, además de el cabello recogido

¿Te sucede algo Hanabusa? – intervino el rubio de ojos color amanecer

Mmm nada… solo que ninguno de nosotros ha cambiado en estos 10 años…

Deberías empezar a acostumbrarte… de ahora en adelante cambiaras a lo menos cada 15 años… - se escucho una voz pasiva pero solitaria, desde mas atrás hacia acto de presencia el sangre pura al cual le sirven, el hombre mas intrigante y desolado… Kuran Kaname…

Líder Kuran… - respondió Hanabusa sin darse cuenta, el castaño esbozo una débil sonrisa

Ese forma de llamarme no puedes hacerla mas… ya que no vivimos en esta academia… - el rubio se puso rojo de vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, no era para menos, si sus compañeros intentaban aguantarse la risa, incluyendo a Akatsuki

Akatsuki no te rías!!!!! x3!!!!!! – el castaño fijaba su vista hacia la parte oeste del lugar, en realidad todos hicieron lo mismo al escuchar unos fuertes gritos, de dos chicas

Cuidado!!!!!!!!! – grito una de ellas, quienes iban arriba de una bicicleta en mal estado, habían estado bajando desde la colina, lo cual hizo que no pudieran frenar, la que llevaba el manubrio, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas detenerse, sin embargo la que estaba atrás se aferro tanto a su acompañante que la hizo soltar el volante, saliendo ambas disparadas hacia el frente y la bicicleta paso por encima de ellas, quedando inservible, estas asustadas solo se cubrieron la cabeza, los presentes no hicieron nada, pero les pareció curioso ver a ambas ya que portaban el uniforme de Clase Nocturna, aunque sus cabellos eran cubiertos por boinas de color negras con la insignia en forma de rosa en el centro, ambas se levantaron rápidamente al escucharse otros gritos y se treparon al árbol

No las dejen escapar!!!!!! Shirayuki-Hime!!!!!!!!!!! Nemuri-Hime!!!!!!!!!!! – Un gran aglomeración de chicos con los uniformes de la Clase Diurna pasaba en frente de ellos, divididos en grupos

Grupo de asalto 1 busquen en sector norte, 2 y 3 vayan al sur, no las pierdan de vista!!!

Hai!!!!!!

._.U ¿Qué fue eso? – saco la voz Ichijou luego de que esos jóvenes solo dejaran una gran polvadera

Creo que aun persiguen a la clase nocturna –le respondió Shiki con su típico semblante de ojos de raya y punto, Rima movía la cabeza en forma de apoyo, siguiendo de largo hasta llegar al dormitorio de la Luna, pero notaron que unas hojas tiernas del árbol mas alto caían, mirando todos allí

Ah… es cierto – musito Rima cerrando su sombrilla, al hacerlo cayeron al suelo las chicas – ellas estaban escondidas…

Itai… - acuso con queja la que iba adelante, en seguida volteo para ver a su amiga

De-chan!!!!!! Te dije que no te afirmaras de mi tan fuerte!!! Mira lo que paso!!! – reclamaba con una enorme gota en su cabeza y a la vez estar llorando, su amiga en cambio estaba recién recobrando en sentido

Ara, ara…

Detesto ese "Ara"!!!! ¬¬!!

Ara, ara ^^ - musitaba tranquila su acompañante, se podría decir que lo hacia a modo de sentir bien (asi como Alicia de Aria The Animation)

Lo detesto!!! O!!!!

Ara, ara

Basta!!!!!!! Eh? – la chica al ver al frente y ver sobre todo el rostro de Kaname se puso pálida y miro a su amiga – De-chan… - la aludida que en esos momentos solo miraba a su amiga no se percato de ellos, solo hasta cuando sintió un fuerte escalofrió en su espalda y al ver hacia el frente noto al grupo de vampiros, poniéndose ambas de pie

Ara, ¿Me podrían decir porque arrancaban? – pregunto en tono amigable el rubio ojiverde

Ichijou-san pareces un pervertido haciendo esa pregunta – le dijo Shiki, el rubio tenia una gota en la cabeza al ver que ambas niñas retrocedieron

Shiki… no digas tonterías… no v-

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dijo la mas alta de ellas (aunque solo sea por 2cm), tenia los ojos violeta, muy agradables, pero que en ese momento se veían hostiles

Primero respondan lo que pregunto Ichijou – intervino serio Hanabusa, la menor que estaba al lado de la ojivioleta, tenia unos hermosos ojos carmesí, gentiles, dóciles, pero en ese momento parecían mas arrogantes…

Ara Zu-chan ten cuidado con el Abuelo – dijo la muchacha, al rubio le salio una vena al escuchar eso

Me dijiste Abuelo!?!?!?

Si Anciano!!! xP!!!!!! – respondieron al unísono ambas sacándole la lengua, Hanabusa se iba a acercar a ellas, cuando la silueta del castaño lo paso

¿Me podrían decir si el director Cross esta aquí? – musito calmado como siempre Kaname, la ojivioleta ni siquiera pudo mantenerse en pie, ese escalofrió que sentía en su interior la hacia arrodillarse sin mirarlo a la cara, temblando de miedo, en cambio su amiga apretaba los puños fuertemente y miraba hacia el lado, las piernas le tiritaban, aquellos escalofríos también le indicaban arrodillarse, pero ella no quiera

No tengo porque arrodillarme… - se ordeno así misma, Kaname fue el único que lo escucho, pero todos veían como la pequeña no se inclinaba ante él

Que descortés… como te atreves a hacerle un desaire a Kaname-sama!!! – intervino un Ruka molesta, apunto de levantarle la mano a la chica, sin embargo fue detenida, no por la intervención de Kaname, sino por un disparo que no alcanzo a rozarle el brazo, además de la presencia de otro vampiro, su aura ofensiva fue percibida por todos, al llegar notaron a dos chicos, que para sorpresa de el grupo portaban el uniforme blanco

¿Qué estas haciendo de rodillas? – dijo uno de los chicos que tenia el cuello de la camisa abierta, en su mano tenia la Bloody Rose, su mirada se enfocaba en la chica que estaba en el suelo, sin guardar el arma, se dirigió hasta ella y la levanto – No puedo creerlo… que patética te ves…

Ko… - dijo con un hilo de voz la muchacha, de los arbustos aparecía el segundo chico aunque sin boina, mostrando su corto y desordenado cabello castaño y sus ojos carmesí, Kaname le puso especial atención al chico, su instinto no falla ese niño es…

¿Daijoubu? – pregunto con preocupación hacia la niña que estaba tiritando, esta solo se apoyo en el hombro del chico, Ruka entendió unas cuantas cosas solo al ver a aquel niño castaño, cerrando lo ojos con impotencia, sintiendo una gentil mano apoyar su hombro

Akatsuki

Deberías asumir que no tienes posibilidad

Eso ya lo se… pero… - no pudo contestarle al sentir unos tacones que se acercaban hasta ellos, ese sonido era misterioso, pero hacia se hacia notar … ¿De una forma soberbia?

¿Me pueden decir que sucedió? – se oía la voz de una mujer madura… unos 25 años, su silueta ya se veía, y cuando al fin se presento, nadie pudo creerlo

AHH!!!! Cross Yuuki!!! – grito con el rostro azul un Hanabusa tocándose la cara con sus manos, sin embargo la mirada amenazadora que le dio Kaname lo hizo calmarse – ia… quiero decir… Kuran Yuuki-sama – corrigió reprendido

Ara, Aidou-sempai ha pasado mucho tiempo… al igual que el resto – termino la muchacha parada detrás de los niños, estaba mas que deslumbrante… un hermoso cabello largo castaño hasta su cintura, usando un vestido pegado al cuerpo hasta sus rodillas de seda carmesí, con un fino collar de plata en el cuello en su centro tenia una figura en relieve, y los aretes eran en forma de cadena con una rosa en la punta, Kaname se deslumbró al ver como se había convertido en tan hermosa y elegante mujer, Yuuki en cambio al ver a Kaname se dio cuenta de que aun tiene esa atmósfera misteriosa… atrayente que mas de una vez la dejo en un estado tan dependiente de él… sintiendo ambos el latido rápido del otro…

_I´ll also show you a sweet dream_

_Next Night… _


	2. Chapter 2

_Escenas del capitulo anterior…_

¿Qué estas haciendo de rodillas? – dijo uno de los chicos que tenia el cuello de la camisa abierta, en su mano tenia la Bloody Rose, su mirada se enfocaba en la chica que estaba en el suelo, sin guardar el arma, se dirigió hasta ella y la levanto – No puedo creerlo… que patética te ves…

Ko… - dijo con un hilo de voz la muchacha, de los arbustos aparecía el segundo chico aunque sin boina, mostrando su corto y desordenado cabello castaño y sus ojos carmesí, Kaname le puso especial atención al chico, su instinto no falla ese niño es…

¿Daijoubu? – pregunto con preocupación hacia la niña que estaba tiritando, esta solo se apoyo en el hombro del chico

¿Me pueden decir que sucedió? – se oía la voz de una mujer madura… unos 25 años, su silueta ya se veía, y cuando al fin se presentó…

_Segunda Noche "Solo di lo que sientes" _

Camino al Dormitorio de la Luna, ninguno de los presentes menciono nada, Los 4 niños iban detrás de la Princesa de los Kuran, y más atrás el antiguo grupo Elite de la Clase Nocturna, Kaname en ningún momento perdió la vista sobre la silueta de Yuuki

_Realmente el vestido te asienta Yuuki…, tú fina figura en general… delicada y valiosa… Ah… creo que no puedo ser capaz de no mirar hacia otro lado en donde no estés… cuando nos separamos te habías convertido en una princesa… pero ahora… te has convertido en una Deidad de la cual ningún mortal puede pasar por alto… _

- Kaname… - pensaba una Yuuki asustada, aunque la única forma de percatarse era en su rostro, los niños no dijeron nada, mientras que por parte de los adultos, Akatsuki y Hanabusa se fueron hablando entre ellos, hasta llegar al jardín del dormitorio

Wow… no ha cambiado nada en 10 años – dijo un sorprendido Shiki, los niños se dieron la vuelta a verlos atónitos

¿No ha cambiado nada? – musito la chica de ojos violeta

¿En Diez Años? – musito igual de sorprendida la niña de ojos carmesí, sus acompañantes miraban de reojo a los invitados, el chico malhumorado otra vez dio la vuelta y le apunto con la Bloody Rose solo a Kaname, todos sus lacayos se colocaron delante del sangre pura para protegerlo, poniéndose en posición de batalla

Ah… así que mi intuición era verdad – añadió con arrogancia, Yuuki dio la vuelta a verlo pero sin decir nada

Apuntarle así con un arma sin conocerle… Eres cruel… - musito el niño castaño dándose la vuelta y mirando al otro muchacho, quien no dejo de apuntar al sangre pura

Ellos no dudarían en beber la sangre de un humano… - rió irónico entonces el bajando su arma – Esta bien… me rindo, tú ganas Yuuki-obasan

Ara, no pensé que oiría eso de ti Hane-kun – señalo ella en son de burla hacia el chico, al acercarse e intentar sacarle la boina para desordenarle los cabellos, sintió un aroma a sangre, mirando hacia el noreste – Kohane… Ren… - ordeno la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados y aire soberbio

Como lo desee – se inclinaron ambos niños desapareciendo del lugar hacia noreste, ella se acerco hasta unos metros cerca de Kaname y se inclino tomando la mano del castaño y besándola

Disculpe el mal rato… Kuran-sama – Kaname mostró un rostro sorprendido, pocas veces lo hacia

_¿Kuran-sama? Desde cuando me dices así… hubiera preferido Kaname-sama antes que esta estupidez Yuuki, ¿O acaso será una forma de vengarte de mi? Si así lo quieres entonces yo también puedo castigarte…_

La castaña se enderezo y lo miro a la cara, poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa – Mi padre lamentablemente esta de viaje y no ha podido llegar a tiempo

No pensé que el Presidente Cross dejara la Academia – dijo el líder, la joven siguió caminando hacia el interior del dormitorio –ni tampoco que le llamaras padre – acuso con seriedad lo ultimo, la aludida ignoro eso

Eso es porque sabe que el instituto no estará mal manejado

Etto… Yuu…ki-oba…

Guarda tus explicaciones para después… - dijo molesta hacia la ojivioleta, la chica se avergonzó

No puedes tratarla así – intervino la niña de ojos carmesí, Yuuki se acerco hasta ella y le dio una bofetada

Tú ni siquiera me hables, no puedo creer el desaire que te atreviste a hacerle a Kuran-sama – su mirada mostraba un enojo grande, unos pasos se sintieron en el lugar, dándose cuenta de quien era, ya que el animo del sangre pura cambio radicalmente

Así que aun estas en la Academia… creo que ya vi cual es el error que tiene este lugar

Si, desde que pusiste un pie acá, la Academia se volvió un desastre – bramó con su peculiar tono molesto el albino Cazador, quien vestía de terno negro, camisa negra y corbata blanca, al acercarse solo lo observo de reojo y se dirigió hasta la castaña

No veo lo malo en no querer humillarse ante un vampiro – dijo serio el hombre, la castaña al verlo se veía molesta

Tú no entiendes lo que es el orgullo de un noble ¿Verdad? – Zero en esos momentos acaricio con mucho cariño la cabeza de la niña, quien al sacarse la boina dejaba ver un hermoso y largo cabello castaño hasta la cintura, botando algunas lagrimas

Gomenasai… creo que te decepcioné… - dijo alzando la vista hacia el albino, sus incipientes lagrimas tiernamente fueron secadas una por una por las bondadosas manos de aquel hombre, Yuuki por fin mostró su típico semblante de pena que solía mostrar en su juventud, corriendo la vista y entrando al lugar

No tienes que disculparte… tú eres dueña de decidir si quieres o no volverte un perro faldero mas de Kuran Kaname o cualquier Sangre Pura – la niña sonrió tal cual como lo hacia Yuuki en su juventud

"_Kaname-sama!!!!" Recuerdo la primera vez que me llamaste así… estabas helada esperándome afuera, en ese día de invierno… justo un año después de haberte dejado con Cross-san… ah… Como desearía volver a ese tiempo y nunca haberte dejado cerca de un hombre… cerca de cualquiera que te robara preocupaciones o no te dejara dormir…_

Vuelve a tu habitación, yo me encargo – la menor antes de entrar, volteo a ver a Kaname

Me pregunto porque tuviste que volver a este lug-

Dije vuelve a tú habitación – ordeno esta vez con cierto enfado, la chica retrocedió sin antes mirar con rabia al castaño, Hanabusa en cambio le devolvió una mirada peor, siendo apuntado en su nuca por la Bloody Rose

No vuelvas a hacer semejante estupidez de mirar de forma altiva a De-chan

Kohane – ordeno el albino, el niño de un salto se acerco hasta el cazador, sacándose su boina y mostrarle al grupo de vampiros un cabello desordenado blanco como la nieve y unos ojos de color violeta

Oh… el hijo de un Vampiro-Cazador

Se Equivocan – dijo una voz sumisa pero escalofriante, otra vez ese niño de cabellos castaños se ponía al frente, aunque esta vez, se inclino ante Kaname

Me disculpo por la acción que cometió mi compañero hace un rato

No importa, lo entiendo

Kohane, espero reportes – salio afuera de nuevo un Yuuki, esta vez, de traje de noche negro con escote amplio en la espalda, su cuello era cubierto por una cinta negra-violeta con una hermosa rosa, en sus brazos llevaba enredado un chal de gasa , sus cabellos estaban recogidos en un hermoso peinado en forma de tomate, adornado con unos pequeños accesorios y unos mechones rizados que caian desordenados por el resto del peinado, sus labios estaban de color rosa, su mirada madura la hacia verse mas y mas atractiva, todos los hombres se pusieron rojos al verla, ella en cambio parecía molesta

_I´ll also show you a sweet dream_

_Next Night… _


	3. Chapter 3

_Ahora si saludo! perdon por presentarme en el tercer capitulo pero soy ari y de esta loca cabeza mia salio jejeje asi que criticas, consultas de todo se aceptan, gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviwes y este capitulo va para ellos xD_

_ahi se ven!_

_Tercera Noche "Una determinación, por una vida"_

Te dije que no era necesario que asistieras – dijo un Zero notando la presencia de las dos niñas – Ah, les sorprende verla así

Esta Hermosa… - ambas niñas no podían dejar de mirarla, el chico castaño y el niño albino estaban igual

Me molesta tener que salir así solo para ver a ese hombre… pienso que solo disfruta verme molesta

Pero ya te dijo que le gustabas – dijo como si nada el cazador, Yuuki se puso roja, y todos los niños gritaron menos el castaño

EH!?!??!?!

Zero… tenias que decirlo así?! – Zero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo mirando hacia el lado – y ahora te escabulles ¬¬

Aun así nada cambiara…

No pensé volver a ver a Yuuki-sama tan elegante – tiro la primera piedra Ruka, la castaña se acerco hasta ella pasando por al lado de Kaname y dejando en el aire el aroma de su perfume

Gracias Ruka-san, aunque creo que el vestido luciría mejor en ti – le respondió sarcástica, ambas se daban la mano pero con una vena en la cabeza, Akatsuki se tapaba la boca y Hanabusa, Senri y Rima tenían los ojos de raya y punto

Creo que hay cosas que no han cambiado ù_úUU – dijo resignado el vampiro elemento fuego

Yuuki-sama ¿Dónde vas? – pregunto Rima curiosa

A ver a un Empresario que tiene a su hija en la clase diurna ¬¬

¿Por qué entonces esa cara? – intervino Senri

Porque no deja de insistir en salir con él aun sabiendo de mi situación

¿Situación? – musito con curiosidad Hanabusa

Yuuki-obasan esta casada

QUE?!?!?! – dijeron sorprendidos los presentes, Kaname fruncía el ceño, celoso hasta morir al ver que en su mano portaba el anillo de otro hombre que la oficializaba como su mujer, Kaname siguió de largo hasta el dormitorio, sin embargo al pasar cerca de los 4 menores, Kaname descargo su ira sacando su aura ofensiva a tal punto que las niñas se desmayaron, el albino cayo de rodillas tan asustado que no reaccionaba ni siquiera a respirar, empezando a ahogarse, el castaño en cambio cayo al suelo, pero apoyando solo la rodilla izquierda y tocándose con una mano su rostro, parecía tener un desgaste mental bastante avanzado, aun así estaba consciente, Kaname al verlo se acerco hasta su oído

Veo que tienes las aptitudes de un Sangre Pura… bastante hábil, bueno, era de esperarse teniendo en cuenta que llevas la sangre de Yuuki y la mía – el líder del Clan siguió hacia el interior, el menor desviaba la mirada e intentaba ponerse de pie, Yuuki se acerco a levantar a las dos niñas que lentamente reaccionaban, Zero levanto al menor albino y lo dejo en el sillón descansando, Yuuki al subir las escaleras, converso fugazmente con Zero, saliendo este del lugar y ella subiendo hacia donde se encontraba Kaname

No crees que deberías dejarme descansar… Yuuki – dijo Kaname con su voz normalizada, la muchacha estaba apoyada en la puerta de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados

Creo que hay algo que no deje en claro… "Kuran-sama" – agrego con ironía en ultima palabra, abriendo los ojos que brillaban como el color de la sangre

¿Desde cuando me llamas Kuran-sama? Si no me falla la memoria era "Kaname-sempai" – dijo el castaño deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata, la castaña miraba fija aquella ancha espalda que mas de una vez abrazo…

No pensé que tratarías de esa forma a unos niños… - dijo esta esperando alguna reacción del hombre, sin embargo este dejo su corbata desarmada en la silla, empezando a desvestirse, mientras sonreía irónico

Veo que ahora tú me evades

Eso lo aprendí de ti – no demoro en responder, separándose de la puerta y avanzando hacia él, dejando sobre su cama la caja de pastillas – Demás esta recordarte que no se puede beber sangre dentro del recinto, sino estarías violando las reglas de la Academia y formando una posible Rebelión

Descuida… o ¿Acaso piensas que ninguno de nosotros recuerda las leyes de esta Academia? – al darse la vuelta a mirarla a la cara, estaba con la camisa abierta, Yuuki se puso nerviosa al ver el pecho descubierto de quien fuera el hombre por el que estuvo enamorada mas de 10 años… aquel hombre a cual se le entrego y… del cual nunca estará arrepentida de haberlo hecho - ¿Te sientes mal Yuuki? – dijo mientras que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba parado frente a ella y la acorralaba lentamente, Yuuki al sentir su aroma cerraba los ojos tratando de calmarse, Kaname en cambio acerco su rostro hasta el oído de la castaña, estando así un buen rato

¿Desde cuando un Vampiro de Sangre Pura acosa a una mujer? – dijo con cierto tono de enfado ella, él en cambio poso sus labios por la mejilla de la joven, mientras corría hacia atrás sus cabellos lisos, hasta llegar a su cuello, besándolo con pasión – No! Bas-

_Sin darme cuenta calle su suave boca con mi mano, como aquel día en el que le devolví sus recuerdos… Ah… creo que hay fue el cambio de nuestra relación, donde por fin pude abrazarte, besarte y amarte en forma libre, sin tener que reprimirme para ocultar tu existencia… de todos aquellos hombres que te pretendían… pero tú… pero tú…_

_Sin darme cuenta empecé a ejercer fuerza sobre su boca, causándole dolor, al reaccionar me bofeteo… es la segunda vez que lo hace… la primera fue hace…_

Que crees que estas haciendo!?!?!? – le grito molesta, Kaname recordó esas facetas de la antigua Yuuki, sintiendo nostalgia, Yuuki en cambio intento conservar la calma, mirándolo fríamente – Le rogaría no volver a hacer eso… Kuran-sam-

Hasta cuando piensas seguir con esa estupidez!?!?!?!?! – Alzo el tono de voz mientras le daba un golpe a la pared, la castaña no dijo nada y solo salio de la habitación, Kaname en cambio se puso las manos en la cara tratando de conservar la calma pero no podía

"_Yuuki-obasan esta casada" _

_Desde cuando te permití acercarte a otro hombre?, no pienso permitirlo… no, con esa verdad que aun no me quieres reconocer… _

_I´ll also show you a sweet dream_

_Next Night… _


	4. Chapter 4

_Autor Notes:_

_Hola a todos!! Pido disculpas por haberme desaparecido del fanfiction pero tenia que resolver unos asuntos para ingresar a la U y me ocupo mucho tiempo T_T trate de hacer el capitulo mas largo a ver si se nota xD, sino, pues tendré que hacerle empeño en el próximo _

_Cuarta Noche "Dos gotas de Agua" _

Al bajar al Living Yuuki se había cambiado, vistiendo de nuevo el vestido carmesí, pero con un bolero encima del mismo color, el pelo se había tomado en una cola, y el maquillaje se lo había sacado, los menores estaban con ropa normal, todos sentados en los distintos sofás, al verla llegar corrieron la mirada

¿Porque no están en clase? – pregunto la mujer tomando asiento al lado de Akatsuki, quedando justo en frente de ellos, en eso el cazador albino entro a la conversación

Yo les ordene que se quedaran… no estaban bien

Zero…

¿Ustedes deberían estar acostados o no? – dijo el hombre deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata, los niños estaban por levantarse, cuando la castaña hablo

Pues entonces yo ordeno que se queden a cenar con nosotros – dijo la castaña como si nada, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la mesa

Yuu… - respondió algo cabreado el albino

Creo que hubiera sido mejor ir a la clase… - musito bien bajito a sus amigos el albino menor

Kohane – dijeron al unísono los mayores

¿Les sucedió algo hoy ? están discutiendo mas de lo normal – jacto el menor castaño con una sencilla sonrisa en el rostro, Ruka veía en él la misma imagen de Kaname, cuando se conocieron en la mansión de Hanabusa, lo mismo sucedía con el rubio ojiazul y Akatsuki

¿Algo bueno? – se pregunto Zero

¿Se supone que cuando peleamos mas seguido no seria malo? – dijo Yuuki con signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza, Ruka luego de pensarlo intervino

Por cierto, ¿Ustedes quienes son? – dijo a los menores, solo el albino desvió la mirada y se quedo sentado

Kiryuu Shizuka desu – dijo la niña de ojos violeta, quien al sacarse la boina mostró un lindo pelo liso hasta los hombros plateado, todos se quedaron callados, ya que era obvio que…

Oh, la hija del Cazador

Te Equivocas – intervino Zero

Él es mi Gemelo – dijo la menor indicando al muchacho, quien al ver la mirada asesina de Zero tuvo que ponerse de pie

Kiryuu Kohane – Hanabusa los miraba muy concentrado, meditando bastante

No es posible que no sean tus hijos…

Porque somos sus sobrinos – le contesto altivo el menor – mis padres son Kiryuu Ichiru y Kurenai Maria

EH!?! O_O?!? – grito sorprendido solo el ojiazul, en cambio Zero miro a Yuuki, esta se levanto

Después de la muerte de Ichiru, me encontré con Maria y me entere de su embarazo

¿Y que paso con ella? – intervino serio Kaname mirando a los ojos a Yuuki

Ella esta en Francia por negocios, y decidió que lo mejor era que se quedaran aquí – respondió Zero

¿Y ustedes? – pregunto Rima a los castaños, ambos niños se miraron, pues sabían que iba a pasar con lo que iban a decir, sobre todo el chico

Kiryuu Ren y ella es mi Gemela menor Kiryuu Hydeé… nuestros padres son Kiryuu Zero y… Kiryuu Yuuki – contesto indicando a sus progenitores, Kaname entrecerró los ojos, pues parecía ver todo de color rojo, aquella noticia no se la esperaba, no con Zero, no con él…

Ren-niisan creo que seria bueno pasar a comer – se levanto la muchacha albina, al igual que el resto, sin embargo Kaname se dirigió hasta su cuarto sin que nadie se diera cuenta solo hasta después de estar sentados, ya que la noticia del matrimonio de Yuuki y Zero los tenían consternados

_Así que te casaste con un Cazador de Vampiros… No lo acepto… jamás voy a aceptar que estés amarrada a un hombre, nunca… _

¿Kuran Kaname-san? – dijo una voz femenina entrando a la habitación, era la castaña menor

Oh… ChibiYuuki - dijo con su toque normal

Hydeé es mi nombre ¬¬ - dijo sentándose sobre la cama, Kaname estaba en el sofá apoyando una de sus manos en el respaldo y la otra mano bebía una copa de sangre artificial mirando la luna llena con mucha atención

¿Qué necesitas?

Ren-niisan en efecto es mi Gemelo, pero mis padres n-

Por eso no te obligue a arrodillarte – dijo aun pendiente de la Luna, Hydeé le miraba su semblante notando que eran los mismos gestos que Ren, molestándose – Porque se que eres una Sangre Pura

Si lo dices por mi madre tie-

Y porque también eres mi hija, una miembro mas de la Familia Kuran… - la niña encontró la mirada de su real progenitor… esos ojos carmesí, ella se atemorizo y le corrió la vista – Pensaste que no me daría cuenta al verlos

Así que sabias de nosotros

No, pero me di cuenta ahora, solo los "Sangre Pura" pueden reconocer a otros de su misma clase, y mas aun si eres igual a Yuuki y transmites mi aroma… - la pequeña empezó a temblar huyendo de la habitación y corriendo hacia el jardín, atravesándose con alguien y cayendo al suelo sin derecho a sobreponer sus manos para amortiguar la caída

Itai… - decía la otra voz con queja, al observar el obstáculo con el cual se estrello noto a una Hydeé estática mirando al suelo mientras no dejaba de llorar – Hydeé – dijo la voz seria, la pequeña alzo la vista con sorpresa

Hane-niisan…- fue lo único que dijo mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del menor albino a llorar

No es normal que llores, ¿Qué sucedió? Si es por lo q- - el menor ni siquiera termino de hablarle, al apuntar con la Bloody Rose al sangre pura que estaba detrás de la castaña, la niña solo se escondió en el regazo de su primo – No me importa si eres familiar de Okaa-san, pero no tienes libre albedrío para pasearte por aquí – al oír ese "familiar de Okaa-san" Hydeé abrazo mas fuerte a Kohane, el chico no entendió ese ultimo acto - ¿Hydeé?

¿Okaa-san? ¿Te refieres a Yuuki? – dijo el líder de los Kuran, Kohane en cambio se puso de pie lentamente, con una mano ayuda a la castaña y con la otra no dejo de apuntarle

Hydeé métete a la habitación – evadió la pregunta el menor, mientras que la chica se retiraba y dándose el lugar libre para ellos dos

Kohane-kun ¿Me equivoco? – musito Kaname, mientras sacaba las manos de los bolsillos, el menor entrecerró los ojos en señal de molestia

¿Debería sentirme elogiado que un viejo vampiro me llame por mi nombre? – el castaño tenia los ojos cerrados pero de un momento a otro al abrirlos, expandió su aura, congelando al albino, Kaname al quedar en frente de él solo se limito a mirarlo a los ojos con molestia, Kohane sentía una presión en su pecho y oídos, un ruido infernal se apodero de él dando un fuerte grito que alarmo al resto

¡¡¿¿Qué rayos??!! – gritaron hanabusa y Zero al unísono mirándose, Yuuki en cambio se apresuro a correr y antes de poder subir a las escaleras, vieron un bulto azotarse al suelo, notando a Kohane estampado en el suelo y bañado de sangre

Kohane!!!!!!!!!!!! – musito el matrimonio Kiryuu, Zero saco la lanza de Artemis, mientras que unas descargas le quemaban las manos, Yuuki de un salto llego hasta el menor acercándolo a su pecho, el menor tenia la mirada totalmente perdida, su ojo izquierdo mostraba un derrame bastante grande, derramaba sangre de la boca, la nariz y los oídos, mientras tenia unos colapsos en todo el cuerpo - Dios mío Kohane!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ KURAN !!!!!!!!!!!!! – Grito con furia enardecida el ex – cazador mientras, levantaba la lanza para atacarle pero sin mucho problema el sangre pura lo esquivo, los ojos de Zero mostraban una rabia que no podía controlarse, eso pensaban hasta que cierta plegaria se escuchó

Zero!!! – dijo una Yuuki con lagrimas en los ojos implorándole con ellos ayuda, de inmediato el albino soltó la lanza y se dirigió hasta ella, Kaname al ver las lagrimas de su amada sintió como todo el tiempo se detuvo, todo el ambiente que estaba alrededor de ellos se freno con aquellas frágiles palabras…

_¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Es mi culpa? … siempre me he preguntado, durante estos 10 años en que dejamos de vernos… Yuuki… ¿Por qué cada vez que estoy a tu lado siempre estas triste? Siempre sucede algo que te hace llorar… Esa razón…¿soy yo?, Ese niño… es de la misma estirpe que Zero, nada cambia en estos años y por supuesto la lacra de la sociedad seguirá descendiendo… Ese niño al igual que Zero e Ichiru solo tiene una vida falsa… la maldición de los gemelos no terminara solo con que uno de los gemelos tenga un hijo con una noble, nada cambiara, solo que la sed de sangre será aun mayor ya a la larga… ese será su peor error… el haberlo dejado con vida… pero mas error aun… es el haberte dejado atrapar por las palabras y los brazos de ese don nadie que ahora mismo te abraza…._

K-Ko…hane… - dijo casi con un hilo de voz su gemela mientras intentaba acercarse… el olor a sangre activo los sentidos de todos, Kaname sintió detrás de él los pasos rápidos de su hija que corrían a ver aquella escena, entrecerrando los ojos molesto

Hane…niisan…

Cállate… - musito con voz temblorosa su prima mientras alzaba la vista sus lagrimas se esparcían en el aire, de un momento a otro ella perdió la razón y toda su rabia se mostró al ver que todo su ser había cambiado, su cuerpo emanaba una aura asesina, no solo eso, todos se quedaron atónitos al ver en ella el rostro de la anterior Shizuka Hiou…

_I´ll also show you a sweet dream_

_Next Night… _

_End Notes:_

_Jojojojojojo!!!!!! Si! Rió malvada porque me tomare un descanso y los dejare sin historia por un tiempo =D…_

_Nada mas decirles que el quinto capi ya se esta terminando asi que puede que para la semana ya lo este subiendo como compensación de todo el tiempo en que no actualice ^O^_

_Bye y se me cuidan xD! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Quinta Noche "Tristeza en el Caos"_

No puede ser… ella… - musitaron algunos vampiros nobles presentes en el dormitorio de la Luna, inclusive los alumnos que estaban en la clase nocturna también como sus maestros, al sentir aquella presencia detuvieron las clases y se dirigieron al lugar

Pero si ella es… - musito incrédulo Ichijou

Shizuka Hiou… - agrego Shiki con un tono algo perturbado, en cierta forma eso le recordó a Rido, sin embargo sintió la mano de Rima y eso le hizo tranquilizarse

Z-Zu-chan…? – decía con cierto miedo la princesa Kiryuu, Yuuki de inmediato acomodo a Kohane en el suelo y corrió hacia donde estaba Artemis

Maldición no tenia que despertar… - dijo afligida casi apunto de tomar la lanza, pero otra mano atrapo la suya así como la lanza

Yuuki – dijo esta vez Zero con la lanza en sus manos, Yuuki desvió la mirada con dificultad, el albino al ponerse de pie miro a su sobrina

Desaparece Hiou…

Cállate!! – grito con los ojos en lágrimas y de un color carmesí producto del aroma que desprendía el chico en el suelo – creí haber pactado algo con ustedes y no lo cumplieron…

Shizuka-san – pronuncio esta vez la Sangre Pura adulta – El pacto no lo rompimos

Claro que si… el hijo de Ichiru esta desangrándose… al igual que el corazón de Shizume – de un momento a otro la albina se lanzo hacia la otra sangre pura y empezó la pelea, Shizuka hábilmente lanzaba ondas de presión que se ejercían en distintos lugares de la casa, Yuuki con cierta dificultad los esquivaba pues no contaba con Artemis, solo las pudo separar las balas de la Bloody Rose de Kohane que en ese momento estaba en manos de un imponente Ren

Veo que los Kuran siguen siendo los mismos arrogantes de siempre – señalo con ironía la princesa desquiciada, para colmo la clase nocturna llegaba al lugar, aunque con una mirada que hace mucho años no daba Zero, todos se quedaron fuera del dormitorio por aquella espeluznante sensación combinada con sus ojos carmesí que eso si era raro ver en él, sin embargo lo que preocupo al príncipe Kuran ni al Ex – cazador de vampiros no fue la presencia de la clase nocturna, sino que Yuuki volviera a tomar a Artemis, Zero se mordió el labio con rabia y se intento dirigir a su esposa

Yuuki!! Suelta a Artemis!

Okaa-sama no toques la lanza!! – le advirtió su hijo, pero de nada sirvió, porque la sangre pura al tomarla mando a volar a Shizuka y rompiendo uno de los vitrales del dormitorio empezó la batalla entre ellas dos afuera del recinto, Kaname noto algo extraño al sentir esta vez el aura de Yuuki, por alguna razón era parecida a la de Shizuka en lo desquiciada, lo que lo motivo a salir detrás de ellas al igual que Zero y Ren

Ren! Dirígete por atrás del bosque y no dejes libre a Hiou… - le ordeno el padre, el chico se hecho a correr rápidamente, Zero en cambio volteo a ver una presencia que siempre le ha desagradado – Esto no te incumbe… ¡¡lárgate Kuran!!

Veo que tu indisciplina hacia mi no ha cambiado en nada… - sus ojos se tornaron rojos y mando a volar hacia un árbol al ex – cazador, Zero con dificultad se puso de pie

A que viniste a este lugar… ¿A hacer sentir peor a Yuuki? – agrego escupiendo algo de sangre al suelo, sus ojos nuevamente estaban rojos, los de Kaname también se tornaron rojos por la molestia que le causo la pregunta

Eso es evidente… Yuuki nació para ser mi esposa… solo vengo por ella…

Te equivocas Kuran… Yuuki nació para ser libre… y que no se te olvide… que ella es mía ahora – finalizo estando en pie y serio, aunque solo fueran palabras, Kaname vio todo rojo de ira de nuevo… pensar que ese Level E que tiene en frente de él… esa lacra que ni siquiera fue capaz de destruir a Rido es quien tiene a Yuuki era imperdonable, nadie que no fuera él podía tenerla y si tiene que volver a ser como era antes de Despertar como hijo de Haruka y Juuri, lo haría

En ese momento la batalla también empezaría entre ellos dos, justo cuando estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse sin importar que pasara, sintieron el fuerte grito de Shizuka y una gran explosión, seguido del grito de Yuuki, lo que les hizo detenerse y mirar hacia el oeste desde donde se escucho todo

- ¡¡¡¡ Yuuki !!!!! – musitaron al unísono Kuran y Kiryuu, mirándose ambos y así echarse a correr

_En el lado Oeste en el momento en que se desarrollaba la conversación de Kaname y Zero…_

- Okaa-sama!!! – gritaba el príncipe Kuran tratando de hacer reaccionar a su madre, pero en cambio la sangre pura hacia todo lo contrario, extrañamente Yuuki tenia los ojos azules y Artemis estaba de un tono igual que la sangre, un color carmesí que intentaba en todo momento acercarse a la princesa desquiciada, Shizuka ocupaba parte de la ropa de la niña que poseía pareciendo látigos, y aunque no le era difícil ver los movimientos de la señora Kiryuu, el estar en un cuerpo el cual no le pertenecía le traía problemas y varias heridas en las piernas

- _Esto es… ella no es Yuuki… _- pensó la albina sangre pura, sin darse cuenta de que la castaña sangre pura había desaparecido de su rango de vista, al torcer a medias el torso, logro ver a la chica con Artemis casi en su cuello, sino fuera que Shizuka, por segundos se desvaneció y apareció con una rodilla en el suelo, bastante agotada no la contaría dos veces.

Ren en cambio al intentar acercarse noto que el aroma de Kohane cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, preocupándose y dejando libres a su madre y a Shizuka quienes no dejaban de pelear y al ver que parte de la sangre de la albina estaba en el rostro de la castaña comprendió que si no las frenaba en ese momento pasaría lo mismo que hace 4 años atrás. Aun con duda levanto la Bloody Rose y apunto a Shizuka como a Yuuki, sintiendo la presión de ellas quienes se percataron e intentaban pelear lejos de él, al dar un paso al frente llego un fragmento de lo que había sido un almuerzo en la playa con Zero, Maria, Yuuki, su hermana y sus primos, a pesar de que ese dia fue un desastre porque se les quedaron varias cosas, fue divertido, al volver a la época actual Ren no pudo disparar y bajo el arma mirándola fijamente, sabia que si disparaba todo cambiaria en su familia, en realidad ya paso, desde que su padre biológico entro a la academia y el estado actual de Kohane, aun así quería pensar en que podrían recuperarse y seguir con sus vidas, pero también sabia que no se atrevería a disparar a si propia sangre, así que cerrando los ojos esbozo una sonrisa triste, como lo hacia Kaname y extendió los brazos…

_- Perdóname y cuida de los demás… no dejes que se separen… te quiero… _- musito aun con sus ojos cerrados, desde el dormitorio de la Luna, Hydeé estaba ayudando a Ruka a tratar de limpiar el lugar cuando algo llego a su mente girándose y mirando a la ventana aterrorizada

- No… - de sus ojos empezaban a salir lagrimas, en eso Ruka intento tomarle el hombro, pero la chica se hizo mas adelante – NO LO HAGAS!!!!!!!!!!! REN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – al gritar nadie entendió, pero el príncipe Kuran si lo escucho y bien claro, mostrando un rostro adolorido, pero ya lo había decidido y no daría paso atrás, al abrir los ojos era lo mismo que decir que eran los de un lobo furioso de color carmesí, estiro hacia el cielo el brazo izquierdo y miro fijamente la silueta de Shizuka, sus ojos brillaron mas de los común y la mando al suelo en un par de segundo escuchándose su grito de dolor, la albina estaba estampada en el suelo y sentía la presión que ejercía el chico en ella, con el otro brazo libre Ren mando al suelo a Yuuki también, producto de eso ella soltó a Artemis, él esbozo una sonrisa mas tranquila y al mirar decido al frente extendió su aura unos metros sin que llegaran cerca de su madre, y con lo que le quedaba de fuerza hizo explotar todo, Yuuki que había despertado de su prisión mental, al ver el lugar en cenizas y con algunos pedazos de ramas quemándose miro que en el centro estaba desmayada su sobrina algo herida, sin sentir la presencia de Shizuka Hiou, pero también vio a su hijo tirando con la ropa rasgada y en un charco de sangre

- Ren… - dijo empezando a gatear lentamente hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de su hijo – Ren… - musito temblando, tocándose el rostro con sus manos totalmente descontrolada – IA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ese grito desgarrador se escucho por gran parte del campus, Hydeé estaba tirada de rodillas en el suelo del living del dormitorio de la Luna llorando desesperada, Zero y Kaname al llegar hacia el lugar solo vieron el sitio destruido y en el medio a Yuuki con su sobrina al lado y en su regazo tenia a su hijo con la mitad de la cara sangrando, su cuerpo entero lo estaba pero también estaba mojado por las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir de Yuuki quien no dejaba de acariciarle los cabellos

- Yuuki… - musito atónito Kaname, no solo por ella sino por su hijo a quien acababa de conocer y al parecer no podrá conversar jamás con él

- Yuu… Ren… - atino a pronunciar Zero, las piernas ni siquiera le reaccionaban, no podía, en que minuto todo lo que había protegido, la Academia, su esposa, sus hijos, sus sobrinos... ¿En que minuto se vino todo abajo?

_I´ll also show you a sweet dream_

_Next Night… _

_End Notes:_

_Jojojojojojo!!!!!! Si! Rió malvada porque me tomare un descanso y los dejare sin historia por un tiempo =D…_

_Nada mas decirles que el sexto capi ya se esta terminando así que puede que para la semana ya lo este subiendo como compensación de todo el tiempo en que no actualice ^O^_

_Bye y se me cuidan xD! _


End file.
